Shark Punishment
by syntia.amano
Summary: Squ sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Benarkah Bos Varia itu mengatakannya? Yang pasti dia nggak ingin berada di bawah Xanxus tepat di bed. XS YAOI, pre Ricerca


Syntia : O.O

Tsuna : Syntia-san? (tetep bengong) Dia kenapa?

Gaoi : Abiz main game Suikoden tapi dapet character yang nggak bkal bisa direkrut tuh, jadi shock.

Tsuna : Kalau begitu tidak bisa menemani kita?

Gaoi : biarin aja, ngerepotin amat.

Tsuna : Iya deh. WARNING : M-PEG, OOC, ancur! (langsung ngacir ke tempat Mukuro)

Gaoi : Disclaimer by Amano-sensei.

* * *

"What the hell?"bingung Swordman itu sambil menatap wajah bosnya. Badannya kini berada di bawah bos Varia itu. Dia terlalu bingung mencerna setiap perkataan lelaki yang kini menindih tubuhnya itu.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi hal yang sama Scum!" Dia langsung tersadar. Pasti dia salah dengar. Seumur hidup dia pasti nggak akan pernah mendengar hal itu terucap dari mulut lelaki yang punya banyak sekali bekas luka itu.

"Voi! Lepaskan aku berengsek! Aku harus pergi!"serunya sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh orang itu. "Voi!"kesalnya karena dia tidak juga menyingkir. Dia tidak mungkin bisa mlawan orang itu, apalagi sekarang tangannya masih belum leluasa digerakkan sejak kecelakaan itu.

"Kau sudah membuat kekacauan dengan menghilang tanpa jejak."

"Well? Sudah kubilang jangan cari aku!

"Kau yang mrnyuruh Dino untuk mengatakan kau sudah mati?"

"Iu bukan urusanmu. Sekarang menyingkir!"desaknya sambil mencoba duduk

BRUGH!

"VOI!"serunya saat lagi-lagi dia di hempaskan di tempat tidur.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi, Scum?"

"Aku sudah bukan anak buahmu lagi. Aku sudah mengundurkan diri."

"Dan aku tidak pernah menerima pengunduran diri darimu. Tidak akan pernah."

"VOI XANXUS!"

"Jadi kau masih ingat namaku, Scum."

"Che, voi cepat katakan apa urusanmu!"

"Punishment."

"Cepat lakukan aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Dengan seorang pengacara wanita, Scum?" Matanya berkilat. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada pemilik ruby eyes itu. Pemilik mata yang dulu sangat dihormatinya, meskipun dia sering menerima perlakuan kasar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Kau kemari untuk menghukumku, jadi cepat lakukan!"

"Tentu saja, itu maumu."

"UHM!" Xanxus dengan cepat menyatukan bibir mereka. Dengan perlahan dia mencicipi rasa strawberry dari bibir Squalo. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama dia langsung menarik keras rambut Squalo dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Dan sekali lagi memastikan lidahnya merasakan rasa Strawberry.

Bukan tanpa perlawanan, tapi tak bisa melawan. Berat tubuh Xanxus menghimpit tubuh Squalo dan mengunci kedua tangannya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa melawan orang ini. Bukan karena sudah lama tidak berlatih. Tapi sejak awal lelaki ini lebih kuat darinya.

Dia memberontak tapi lidah itu terus saja bergerak dengan bebas menghisap setiap sari dari dalam mulutnya. Dia, Xanxus bergerak secara perlahan tapi pasti melemahkan setiap sel-sel di tubuhnya dan membuatnya mengikuti semua gerakkan yang lelaki itu harapkan darinya.

"Youre mine, just give up!"bisiknya.

"Hmn!" Xanxus menatapnya tajam dan tersenyum seperti telah menemukan mainan yang baru. Squalo mengumpat dalam hati. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu menikmatinya, Scum."

"Just hurry up!"kesalnya. Iblis itu tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan Xanxus melepaskan setiap helai pakaian yang menempel pada uke-nya itu.

"Argh? Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?"kesalnya saat lelaki itu mulai menjilati seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Xanxus!" Lelaki itu tak berhenti. "Umm…Xan…" Dia semakin bersemangat mendengar suara erotis yang berasal dari rain guardiannya. Dia benar-benar tdak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang kini sedang di held-nya mempunyai wajah se-sexy itu.

"NO! That's dirty!"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku sangat menyukai reaksimu." Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Xanxus langsung menggulum bagian pribadi Squalo. Tangan Squ mengenggam erat sprei bed. Dia berusaha menahan suaranya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita saat mengeluarkan suara itu. Dan yang paling penting dia tidak akan pernah mau membuat Xanxus merasakan sesuatu terhadap dirinya.

Xanxus sadar Squ tidak akan semudah itu menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya berada di bawah pengaruh Xanxus. Dia tersenyum. Saatnya punishment yang sesungguhnya.

"Itai!"serunya saat Xanxus menggigitnya tepat di bagian itu.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melahan suara, scum." Darah Squ kembali naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Voi, aku bukan bawahanmu lagi!"

"Jadi kau masih belum sadar?"

"ARGH!" Xanxus memasukkan satu jarinya. Dengan cepat men-trust lelaki itu. "Stop! That's hurts!"

"Its your punishment." Xanxus terus melakukannya. Dia tersenyum. Melihat wajah Squalo membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Dalam waktu bersamaan dia men-struck Squ's.

"Ah…ah…Xan…no…stop it! I can't…" Dua jari bergerak dengan cepat. Xanxus terlihat begitu intense. "NO!"

"Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya kau bisa melawan." Squalo memandang lelaki itu kesal.

"Voi! Kau mengikat tangan dan menahan kakiku! Ah!"desah Squ saat merasakkan bertambahnya jari yang men-trust dirinya. "Just… how many…" Xanxus menciumnya. Gentle, soft, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan orang yang biasanya melemparkan barah pecah belah ke arahnya sekarang menciumnya seperti ini. Squ menatap mata itu. Mereka berdua sudah dikuasai lust.

"Youre mine, Squallo."

"ARGH!" Dengan cepat Xanxus menyatukan dirinya dengan Squ. Dia terus bergerak cepat dan cepat. Dia ingin agar rasa sakit yang dirasakan hiu itu berubah menjadi pleasure. "Xanxus…ah!" Lelaki itu semakin mendekap bos Varia.

Xanxus kembali mengulum bibir Squalo. Dia tidak membiarkan sesenti pun dari mulut Squ yang lepas dari penjelajahannya. "Ah, Xanxus can't…"

"Together."

"Argh! ARGH!" Xanxus semakin fast and hard men-trust Squ. Lelaki itu semakin erat mendekap Xanxus. "Ah… Ah… AH!"

==========================================================/==========================================================================

Squalo membuka mata. Sinar matahari menyusup dengan indahnya dari balik gorden. Semalaman mereka melakukannya dan kini. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali membunuh Xanxus karena menyisakan banyak sekali kiss mark yang tak mungkin bisa ditutupinya. Belum love bite yang di 'hadiah'kan cowok itu. Tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkan mukanya kusut sampe berlapis tujuh kayak gitu.

"Voi, mana baju gue!"teriaknya. Dia cari kemana pun gak ada ntuh mpunya baju. Yang dia temu malah kamera pengawas. Dengan rasa kekesalan yang membludak, akhirnya..

PRANG!

Dilemparnya barang tersebut kea rah Xanxus yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Squalo sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia tahu bos Varia itu pasti akan menguburnya hidup-hidup. Kalau perlu, menembakinya dengan es batu ato sekalian di tenggelamin di Antartika.

"Apa maumu Scum?"

"Voi, mana bajuku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak telanjang saja seharian?"

"Voi, aku Tanya mana bajuku!"

"Laundry, karena kita tidak membutuhkannya."

"Kita? Voi! Kau sudah membuat seluruh tubuhku sakit dan sekarang… UMP!"Lagi-lagi Xanxus menciumnya paksa. Ya~ tapi setelah semalam, sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa.

BRUGH!

Squalo dihempaskan ke bed lagi.

"Aku belum puas menghukummu, scum."

* * *

Syntia : Maaf atas salah-salah kata dan sampai jumpa. KYAA! OZ-KUN!

Squalo : Voi, gue kenapa endingnya kayak gitu?

Xanxus : Woi Scum!

Gaoi : *sigh, author lagi tergila-gila sama Pandora Hearts. Katanya mau nonton Oz lagi. Karena itu..

Squalo : Voi, kalian semua yang baca harus FLAME nih fanfic. FLAME!

Gaoi : Kalau di FLAME bakal makin parah lho.

Syntia : Siapa? Siapa yang tadi nyuruh Flame? Biar gue Burn sekalian. Bakar! (Squ dikejar ama author yang bawa Flame Thrower)

Gaoi : *sigh, yang jelas PLEASE REVIEW!

Xanxus : REVIEW!


End file.
